OS - Notre première fois
by Erizu-sama
Summary: "Il avait attendu ce moment magique depuis longtemps. Et finalement, ça ne s'était pas passé comme il se l'était imaginé... Mais il fallait toujours avancer et ne pas regarder derrière soi, n'est-ce pas ?" /!\ Présence d'un lemon /!\


**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi, en tout cas, ça va super, surtout depuis que j'ai écrit cet OS aha.**

 **J'étais pas mal inspirée pour lui et autant vous dire que je l'ai écrit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Faut croire que notre grand tsundere et notre petit Takao m'inspirent !**

 **Donc, vous l'aurez comprit, ce nouveau one shot sera avec du MidoTaka.**

 **Et attention, grande annonce...**

 **Bon, ou pas.**

 **...**

 **Je me suis encore une fois tentée à écrire un lemon ! Celui-ci sera donc mon deuxième héhé.**

 **Comme c'est un OS, je vous préviens, c'est toujours aussi long et l'acte se fait un peu attendre.**

 **Mais j'adore écrire ça comme ça donc j'avais envie de recommencer. Surtout avec mon OTP préféré.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**

* * *

 _ **« Notre première fois »**_

* * *

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit, quel que soit son âge, que c'était magique.

Que c'était un moment où pour un garçon, l'on devenait un homme. Quelqu'un d'épanoui qui avait su trouver sa voie, sa personne. Ce sentiment que généralement, l'on ne ressentait pas avant sa seizième année ou plus. Un sentiment que beaucoup de jeunes hommes enviaient secrètement au plus profond d'eux-même.

Quand il avait sept ans, il avait entendu parler de ça lors d'une conversation entre son cousin et son oncle. Il avait été un peu timide sur le coup, ne comprenant pas vraiment certains mots qui avaient été employé. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait interrogé sa mère, toujours bienveillante auprès de lui. Elle lui avait alors expliqué que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas essayer tout de suite, qu'il fallait attendre et être bien sage. Que c'était une sorte d'étape dans la vie d'un garçon, aussi bien que d'une fille, qui faisait découvrir beaucoup de nouvelles choses. Des choses magiques. Il avait été un peu déçu sur le coup, il fallait l'avouer. Quand il avait entendu ces mots-là quitter la bouche de sa mère, il lui avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas juste, de lui dire que c'était génial mais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Et sa mère avait rit de bon cœur. Elle s'était doucement moquée de lui et de sa naïveté due à son âge.

À ses onze ans, c'était une vague zone d'ombre. Dans les vestiaires, il avait entendu deux de ses camarades de classe rigoler en parlant bruyamment de leur professeure de chant. Ils la qualifiaient de "bonne", de "gros seins" et surtout de "fille à se taper". Il se rappela instantanément les mots que sa mère avait tenu sur le sujet. Et donc, il trouva ses copains absolument débiles. C'était une chose magique, dans un premier temps, donc il ne fallait pas insulter les femmes qui leur permettraient un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de connaître cela. Ensuite, ils ne pouvaient pas passer l'étape. Il venait seulement de rentrer au collège, en cinquième, alors ils n'avaient pas à parler de cette façon. Bien sûr que oui, il aimait aussi s'amuser. Mais où était le respect, dans tout ça ?

Et enfin, ses seize ans arrivèrent. Ce n'était plus une zone d'ombre, à présent. C'était même bien trop éclairé à son goût. Comme tous les jeunes de son âge, il savait tout. Presque rien ne lui était inconnu désormais. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il avait regardé quelques vidéos sur des sites pas très catholiques. Il n'en avait pas honte parce qu'après tout, au vu de ce que lui avait dit sa mère étant jeune, il allait bientôt être dans l'âge propice à passer cette fameuse étape. Maintenant, il ne tenait plus ce genre de conversations avec sa mère. Ils ne l'abordaient plus. Quand sa mère voulait, par curiosité et aimant simplement son fils, apprendre où il en était et si l'étape allait bientôt être du passé, il l'ignorait ou détournait la discussion. Ça ne la regardait plus dorénavant, non ? Ce serait trop gênant, selon lui. Surtout que maintenant, ce moment...

Ce moment magique serait sûrement différent de ce que sa mère aurait pu imaginer. Qui dit moment magique dit partenaire magique, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tous les adolescents, il s'était dirigé vers un plaisir solitaire. Au début, il s'y était adonné de bon cœur. Autant en profiter. Mais se servir seulement d'une image pour s'exciter n'était pas la meilleure des choses, pour lui. Il avait apprit à découvrir et explorer les sites pornographiques tout en se faisant du bien. Les sons, les gestes, les images... Tout ce qui provenait de ces demoiselles aurait dû être une vraie source de plaisir ultime. Pourtant, quand un soir il avait regardé cette femme faire une fellation à un homme, il l'avait envié. Il avait eu irrésistiblement envie d'essayer. Et sous le coup de ses pensées, il s'était masturbé comme jamais. Avant, il l'avait toujours fait parce qu'il devait le faire et parce qu'au fond, c'était plus ou moins la vie, ce genre de choses. Mais il n'y avait pas réfléchit avant... Est-ce que ça l'excitait vraiment, de regarder une femme faire l'amour ? Non. Pas vraiment. Est-ce que ça l'excitait de s'imaginer entre les jambes d'un homme ? Oui. _Terriblement_.

Il n'avait dont pu conclure qu'une seule chose. Et tout de même, ça n'avait pas été mince affaire que de l'accepter. Il était attiré par les hommes. Il était gay. Définitivement et inexorablement gay. Profondément homosexuel. Ça l'avait choqué. Pas qu'il soit homophobe, loin de là. Il avait toujours trouvé ça beau car cela restait de l'amour. Et ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup devait vraiment être puissant et beau. Il trouvait ça horrible de dénigrer des personnes s'accordant un peu de bonheur. Non, ce qui l'avait soucié, surtout, c'était l'étape. Cette étape magique de sa vie qui ne serait pas aussi belle qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il savait comment cela se passait entre hommes. Au final, c'était quelque chose de connu par tous. Puis sans cesse il entendait ses camarades de classe se vanner sur ça. Bien qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention avant, il s'était senti viser une fois qu'il avait fait sa découverte. Et c'est toujours sur le même site pornographique qu'il s'était orienté. Sauf que pour une fois, il avait ouvert une nouvelle catégorie. Une catégorie qui l'avait enfoncé dans l'idée que sa tant attendue étape serait vraiment très différente de ce qu'il avait pensé toutes ces dernières années.

Il s'était engouffré dans la catégorie "GAY". Comme si le mot ne suffisait pas, il avait fallut qu'ils l'écrivent en lettres majuscules et en gras... Il avait hésité à appeler les modérateurs du site pour leur demander s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès pour l'emmerder.

Et une fois qu'il avait regardé une vidéo entière de six minutes cinquante, en s'abstenant de se toucher, une seule question lui était venue. Comment, bordel, est-ce que cela allait rentrer ?! Il le savait pourtant, il s'y était mentalement préparé. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas trente-six façons pour deux hommes de faire l'amour. Il n'y en avait qu'une et elle l'avait longtemps fait grimacer. Maintenant, il avait peur. Et dire que sa mère lui avait dit que c'était une étape qui vous faisait devenir un homme... Est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment le devenir avec la douleur qu'il ressentirait le jour où il le ferait ?

Parce que oui, mine de rien, même si le jeune garçon était vraiment inquiet pour son passage à l'adulte, il savait qu'il le ferait. Et après tout, même si il était maintenant homosexuel, cela ne devrait pas changer de ce qu'il se serait passer avec une fille. Oui, il devait passer cette étape avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Le problème ? Il aimait certainement l'homme le moins intéressé et préoccupé par toutes ces choses. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit allé sur un site porno, déjà... Alors si il avait été gay, autant dire que son horoscope ce jour-là lui aurait prédit une chance au-dessus de toutes les personnes du Japon réunies. Au moins.

Pourtant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr que si cette étape était passée avec lui, cela serait magique. Rien que de se l'imaginer, son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il était physiquement tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Plus grand que lui avec un torse large, plus pâle que le sien, et tellement pure qu'il s'en voulait de baver dessus quand il le regardait se changer dans les vestiaires du lycée. Des longs doigts avec des ongles parfaitement manucurés et un bandage presque omniprésent à la main gauche, qui d'ailleurs l'excitait étrangement. Des clavicules creuses et marquées, mettant en valeur la finesse de son cou. Un visage fin aux proportions parfaites, avec des lunettes pour encadrer le tout. Paire de lunettes qu'il jubilait de retirer un jour de ses propres mains dans une ambiance sensuelle. Ses cheveux rabattus en une mèche recouvrant son front et qui lui donnait irrésistiblement envie de la soulever pour déposer un baiser dessus. Et surtout, ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux. Déjà que les yeux verts étaient une couleur assez rare, alors là, il était sûr que les siens étaient uniques. Avec ses cils un peu plus longs qu'à la normale pour les mettre en valeur, cela finissait de le rendre fou. Ne parlons pas de tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous de la ceinture de l'adolescent... Ce qui devait être aussi parfait que ce qu'il y avait au nord de son corps.

Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus qu'une question de physique. Il était le premier à trouver les personnes n'aimant qu'un corps dégoûtantes. Après tout, quand on s'engage avec quelqu'un pour passer cette grande étape de la vie, on le fait avec la personne que l'on aime. Même si cela pouvait paraître bizarre, il était tombé amoureux de son caractère en premier. Il était sûr que si ses coéquipiers de son équipe de basket l'apprenaient, ils le frapperaient et le secouraient pour lui faire retrouver sa raison. C'est vrai qu'il était assez... Spécial ? Selon lui, le mot n'était même pas assez fort pour le décrire. Il fallait croire qu'il aimait les originaux. Aimer quelqu'un fan d'un horoscope matinal japonais, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était imaginé. L'amour n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, même plus le droit de choisir maintenant... Mais il aimait cette habitude que son ami avait de suivre minutieusement tous les conseils d'Oha-Asa. Peut-être allait-il songer à lui-même postuler à l'émission radio pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ? Chaque matin, un objet était désigné pour chaque signe astrologique pour leur porter chance. Et étant un fervent adepte de cette émission, tous les matins, son très cher béguin allait s'acheter son objet chanceux du jour. C'était très amusant pour lui donc il ne se faisait jamais prier pour l'accompagner. De toute manière, autant y aller avec lui, puisqu'il l'emmenait en vélo. Enfin, disons qu'il était plutôt mortellement maudit -par Oha-Asa?- puisqu'il perdait tous les matins au jeu pierre-feuille-ciseaux et qu'il devait par conséquent tirer une remorque où son parfait coéquipier reposait sagement ses fesses pendant que lui se tuait à pédaler.

Enfin, il préférait se dire que c'était ce qui faisait son charme... Ça lui éviterait qu'un jour il le tue par mégarde avec une lampe de chevet qui serait son objet du jour, de penser ça. Mais même si il savait qu'ils étaient proches à leur manière, que c'était le seul à avoir pu dépasser la limite que s'était imposée le garçon qu'il aimait, une relation était impossible. Il était sensible, au fond. Il pensait même que peu de personnes le savaient. Il riait toujours devant tout le monde alors c'était difficilement discernable comme trait de caractère. Mais les faits étaient là pour confirmer sa personnalité. Il avait beaucoup pleuré pour son amour à sens unique. Et pas qu'une fois, pour son plus grand malheur. Un soir, sa mère était entrée dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter de passer une bonne nuit alors qu'il pensait qu'elle dormait déjà. Et c'est son fils enfouit sous ses couvertures, hoquetant de sa crise de larmes brutale qu'elle le retrouva. Instinctivement, elle avait arraché la couverture et l'avait encerclé de ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille pour le calmer. Le lendemain, malgré que la fatigue l'ait emporté au milieu des larmes et des bras de sa mère, elle lui avait tout de même demandé des explications. Quand on retrouvait son fils dans un état de tristesse avancé comme celui-ci, c'était tout à fait normal de lui demander des comptes, après tout. Et il se décida à lui répondre avec sincérité. Ce n'était pas détaillé et le fond du problème n'était pas forcément là, mais il y avait le principal. Il ne pourrait pas passer l'étape tant attendue avec la personne qu'il avait choisie.

Et alors que les vacances touchaient à leur fin, à deux semaines de la rentrée pour sa seconde année au sein du lycée Shutoku, sa vie avait vraiment changée.

Car il avait passé l'étape.

Le mot qu'avait employé sa mère, c'était "magique", déjà ? Il avait envie d'en rire. Ça n'avait rien eu de magique.

Sa première fois a été horrible. Et il a passé cette étape avec un inconnu.

* * *

 **\- Concentre-toi, Takao.**

Ledit Takao soupira, s'affalant encore plus lourdement sur le lit de son hôte, un cahier recouvrant son ventre.

 **\- Qui révise pendant les vacances, Shin-chan...**

 **\- Nous.**

 **\- C'était toi à la base.**

 **\- Je t'ai proposé de venir, tu n'as fait qu'accepter. Et ne dérange pas mon lit.**

Levant les yeux au ciel, Takao Kazunari reprit le cahier qui était remplit de formules mathématiques soigneusement recopiées par son coéquipier de basketball. Ça lui donnait un mal de tête pas possible de revoir ses cours pendant un temps où il devrait normal être en train de se reposer... Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, ce début de migraine. Enfin, un en particulier. Est-ce qu'avoir été complètement bourré, il y a trois semaines, était le pire souvenir de cette soirée ? Pas vraiment. Mais ça avait été également le déclencheur d'une situation plus que chaotique dans laquelle il s'était mise. Et encore, chaotique n'était pas le mot. Douloureuse situation était plus approprié.

 **\- Takao.**

Le brun sursauta en entendant la voix ferme de son camarade résonner dans sa chambre. Il l'avait complètement oublié, tiens...

 **\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.**

Cependant, Takao ne répondit pas à la question et se contenta de replonger son nez dans les cours que lui avait prêté son ami, l'ignorant superbement. Le vert remonta ses lunettes, irrité de son comportement.

 **\- Si tu veux éviter la conversation, faire semblant de réviser n'est pas très crédible venant de ta part.**

 **\- Shin-chan, je suis juste fatigué et j'ai envie de vite finir. Alors toi aussi, révise.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire.**

Perplexe, Midorima fit pivoter sa chaise de bureau pour se retrouver à nouveau face à lui et à ses notes qu'il avait prit sur internet, pour prendre de l'avance sur les cours qui l'attendaient à la rentrée. Les quelques fois où il avait retrouvé son partenaire pendant les vacances, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Même si à chaque fois, cela se passait chez lui. Et quand ils étaient chez le garçon à lunettes, ça ne pouvait être que pour s'instruire, bien entendu. Takao avait toujours conservé son air joyeux quand il était entre les quatre murs de sa chambre spacieuse. Il ne cessait de rire, de fouiller dans les tiroirs à le recherche de soi-disant objets compromettants et il ne se gênait pas pour défaire son lit qui était sans exception fait avec minutie. Sérieusement, qui retirait la couette du lit pour la prendre dans ses bras en guise de doudou, chez un invité ? Enfin, c'était Takao, il ne fallait pas trop se pencher sur la question non plus... Quoi qu'il en soit, il paraissait actuellement préoccupé et malheureux. Et ça avait le don de mettre le vert en colère. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas, bon sang ? Il pouvait être pire que sa petite sœur, quand il s'y mettait. Mais son comportement ne faisait pas que l'énerver. Au fond, ça l'inquiétait.

Takao, lui, profitant de la concentration du shooter, se redressa dans le lit. Il s'assit en tailleur et grimaça, mal à l'aise. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était comme ça et pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y habituer. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette soirée, il se sentait incroyablement sale. Il avait tout essayé pourtant; des douches répétitives, des bains d'au moins deux heures, des laits pour le corps... Rien n'y faisait. Tout son être l'incommodait et ça le frustrait énormément. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait se débarrasser de ce malaise en lui, maintenant ?

 **\- Takao !**

Le détenteur de l'œil de faucon sursauta à nouveau face à l'exclamation. Sa voix n'avait pas été aussi ferme qu'il y a quelque minutes, mais elle était plus... Menaçante. Comme s'il lui donnait un avertissement.

 **\- Quoi, Shin-chan ?**

 **\- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses.**

 **\- Mais je pense à rien.**

Le plus grand ferma d'un coup sec tous les bouquins qui étaient ouverts sur son grand bureau en verre et fit quelques pas pour se retrouver au bout du lit, debout, surplombant l'adolescent de toute sa taille alors qu'il restait simplement assit, l'air hébété.

 **\- Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure tu te tortilles sur mon lit avec une grimace et un regard de chien battu ?**

Takao crut entendre comme un craquement à l'intérieur de lui-même face aux paroles du garçon aux cheveux verts. C'était comme si sa question faisait revenir violemment tous les sentiments qu'il essayait avec tant que bien de mal de refouler depuis ces derniers jours. Il baissa la tête, honteux, et ne put s'empêcher de se tortiller à nouveau. Seigneur, il se sentait sale.

Le superstitieux était étonné de voir son ami dans cet état. Il aurait dû le regarder dans les yeux et éclater de rire, là. C'était le moment.

 **\- Takao ?**

Ça avait toujours été comme ça, quand il lui posait des questions sur son comportement parfois étrange. Mais c'était une étrangeté normale, d'habitude. Et cela se confirmait parce qu'il riait toujours en se moquant de ses questions.

 **\- Je... C'est rien.**

Il devrait rire, _bordel_.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être incompréhensible parfois !**

Takao sursauta en sentant un poids se rajouter sur le lit. Il releva ses yeux pour croiser ceux du vert, énervé devant son manque de sincérité. Quand Midorima Shintaro croisait ses bras fermement contre sa poitrine et qu'il fronçait des sourcils, ce n'était généralement pas bon signe.

 **\- Tu parles beaucoup plus en temps normal.**

 **\- Je repose ma bouche, il faut croire.**

 **\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, idiot.**

Il soupira, exaspéré du comportement de son vis-à-vis. Il ne se gênait pas pour lui raconter sa vie normalement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrêterait de se comporter comme ça alors qu'il commençait enfin à s'attacher à ses crises de fou rires ?

 **\- C'est que... C'est compliqué, Shin-chan.**

 **\- Mais encore ?**

Takao était mal à l'aise et cela ne faisait qu'amplifier le sentiment qu'il avait une pellicule de saleté sur toute la surface de son corps.

 **\- J'ai...**

 **\- Tu as ?**

 **\- En fait, je...**

 **\- Takao, parle.**

Il souffla faiblement pour se donner du courage et se mit à fixer ses mains qui commençaient à devenir moites sous la tension que créait les questions du vert.

 **\- Ma première fois a été le jour le plus horrible de toute ma vie.**

Il ferma ses yeux rapidement. Une petite douleur enserra son cœur et l'adrénaline était plus que présente dans ses veines. Il l'avait dit, voilà. Il avait craqué. Il fallait toujours, mais vraiment toujours, qu'il fasse n'importe quoi... Il ne savait pas tenir sa langue, et encore moi face à celui qu'il aimait.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Il se tendit en entendant la voix dur de son coéquipier et serra les draps dans ses mains. Il était en colère. Son Shin-chan était en colère. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas et actuellement, il s'en fichait. Le mot "colère" résonnait juste fortement dans sa tête.

 **\- Je... C'était à une soirée, il y a trois semaines. J'avais un peu bu et lui aussi et...**

 **\- Lui ?**

Takao avala avec difficulté sa salive et décida d'ignorer la question qui avait été posé avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix mais aussi... Une intonation que le brun ne saurait pas vraiment définir. Surtout à celle de son ami.

 **\- Ça s'est fait comme ça, rapidement. Et... J'étais pas préparé alors... Bordel Shin-chan, j'ai cru que... Je sais pas, j'avais tellement mal... C'était tellement brutal. Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je voulais le faire avec celui que j'aimais...**

Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, quelques larmes s'échappèrent face à la révélation qu'il avait faîtes, la voix chargée de tremblements. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, la sensation de brûlure qu'il avait eu au creux des reins le lendemain au réveil. Et la panique qui l'avait submergée lorsqu'il avait retrouvé du sang dans son lit. Tous ces mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient de plein fouet et il avait juste envie de s'arracher la peau avec ses ongles, de passer sous la douche où l'eau serait gelée et de dormir. Se cacher sous ses couettes et ne plus se montrer. Jamais, et à personne.

Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose d'humide et de chaud glisser sur sa joue. Oui, il y avait ses larmes. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas la même sensation. Ses larmes semblaient le brûler et le marquer encore et encore de cette expérience alors que ce toucher était incroyablement doux et d'une chaleur apaisante. Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'autre adolescent, qui se recula légèrement de son visage.

Midorima Shintaro venait de lécher sa joue. Il venait d'enlever ses larmes avec sa langue. Il venait de... Pincez-le, il devait rêvé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que...**

 **\- Je vais t'offrir la mienne.**

Il retira ses lunettes et les posa correctement au sol, tout en gardant son regard vert encré dans celui bleu aux reflets gris. Il se débarassa de son bandage avec une extrême lenteur et Takao crut bien qu'il allait devenir sourd tant les battements de son cœur résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Midorima posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus petit et le fit s'allonger sur son lit, se positionnant naturellement au dessus de lui, le dominant clairement.

 **\- Je vais te donner ma première fois.**

Il se pencha sur lit, collant leurs torses bien qu'ils étaient séparés par leurs hauts et commença à lui murmurer à l'oreille. Murmures qui le firent se figer instantanément. Tout comme l'organe dans sa cage thoracique.

 **\- Et je veux que tu considères que c'est aussi la tienne, d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

En seulement deux temps trois mouvements, le grand basketteur avait retiré son tee-shirt et l'avait balancé au travers de la pièce. Il approcha à nouveau son visage près du sien mais s'arrêta à la hauteur de son cou, collant son nez à celui-ci.

Le souffle chaud qu'il sentit s'écraser sur la parcelle de chair le fit frissonner, lui faisant redouter la suite, bien que sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre la situation, son excitation grandissait. La vue de son partenaire torse nue, rien que pour lui, était un appel au viol bien trop grand.

La sensation que sa peau se faisait aspirer entre les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait le fit se cambrer, déjà avide de cette nouvelle gâterie. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il avait bien trop longtemps retenu... Le vert passa une de ses mains sous son haut, lui procurant des milliers de frissons grâce à une simple caresse. Il lécha très certainement la marque violette qui devait commencée à apparaître dans son cou et remit son visage en face du sien, légèrement rougit par son audace.

 **\- Je peux ?**

Pour appuyer sa requête, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et commença à les caresser de long en large. Takao, ne tenant plus, se passa la langue sur la bouche devenue sèche et recueillit un grognement du shooter quand l'organe humide rencontra l'index, plus qu'aguicheur.

 **\- Pourquoi tu demandes, Shin-chan...**

Même sans "oui" direct, le message fut très bien passé. C'est alors que le brun vit l'objet de tous ses désirs s'abaisser lentement sur lui pour qu'enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrent en un doux baiser à la fois fiévreux. Il se sentit vaciller sous les émotions qui s'amassaient en lui alors que le garçon au dessus de lui avait déjà entreprit de retirer son tee-shirt, coupant court au baiser pendant une poignée de secondes. Takao avait l'impression de découvrir une autre partie de l'as de Shutoku. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire.

Midorima profita de la peau qu'il avait récemment mise à nue et descendit progressivement sur ce torse divin offert par les Dieux, le parsemant de baiser plus humectés les uns que les autres. Il passa sa main gauche, débandée spécialement pour l'occasion, sur une des cuisses du brun, l'écartant légèrement.

Takao avait bien trop chaud et se sentait bien trop en sécurité avec le vert et sa bouche qu'il voulait sur chaque partie de son corps. Il sentit une pression se faire au niveau de sa ceinture et releva ses yeux embués de plaisir vers la source de tout cela, en train de déboucler cette dernière bien trop langoureusement à son goût.

Une fois son pantalon balancé négligemment dans la pauvre chambre qui allait sans doute se faire baptiser, l'adolescent aux yeux verts plus plissés qu'à l'habitude posa deux doigts sur son aine au travers de son caleçon et les fit lentement descendre, appuyant légèrement quand il les fit passer sur la base de son sexe. Le brun se tortilla, haletant légèrement, déjà enivré par les sensations. Se faire toucher par ses longs doigts étaient plus qu'un fantasme, finalement. C'était un vrai rêve. Et maintenant, une addiction déjà sûre.

Il entendit le frottement qu'engendrait son dernier morceau de tissus le recouvrant glisser contre ses jambes, ce qui le mit à nu. Il vit de ses yeux son camarade descendre dangereusement son visage vers son bas-ventre, lui faisant directement enserrer les draps et fermer ses yeux.

Il hoqueta quand le bout de son membre fut dans la bouche de Midorima, une sensation de bien-être total se répandant tout au travers de son corps. Il était dans sa bouche. C'était sa langue qui actuellement longeait sensuellement son sexe et le tenait d'une main, l'autre chatouillant l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

 **\- Shin-chan...**

La légère plainte lâchée dans l'air par Takao fit accélérer le mouvement de l'autre sur son sexe et le fit se cambre d'avantage, une goutte de sueur perlant dans son cou. Un plaisir immense prit place dans son ventre et il se tortillait sous la douce caresse que lui procurait son ami.

 **\- Je... Plus...**

Il ne se fit pas prier et le mouvement accéléra encore et encore, le brun ne pouvant plus réprimer ses gémissements. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent spasmodiquement dans ses cheveux et il lâcha un long râle, les jambes tremblantes, se libérant dans la bouche du joueur.

 **\- Désolé, je n'ai pas...**

 **\- Non, je voulais que ça soit dans ma bouche.**

Les paroles directes du garçon qu'il aimait lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Ses joues devaient être cramoisies à l'heure actuelle et il peinait à calmer sa respiration, toujours aussi haletante.

Il vit le vert se lever et se débarrasser de son pantalon et son caleçon, ce qui lui permit de bien entendu admirer le tout. Il pouvait enfin voir son homme nu. Midorima se dirigea vers son bureau et revint avec une petite bouteille, se positionnant à nouveau entre les cuisses du brun.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Du lubrifiant.**

Takao écarquilla des yeux. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que... ?

 **\- Shin-chan, tu veux dire que c'était prévu ?**

 **\- C'est mon objet du jour, espèce d'idiot.**

Le brun gloussa de sa manière habituelle de le faire, faisant légèrement rosir les joues du plus grand. Il se redressa et souleva la grande mèche de cheveux verts. Son front humide par la tension qui émanait de la pièce le fit bander encore plus et sous l'émotion de pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, il déposa un tendre baiser sur la peau découverte.

 **\- Pour une fois qu'Oha-Asa est de mon côté.**

 **\- T... Takao !**

Il ria doucement devant la timidité de Midorima alors qu'il venait tout juste de lui faire une fellation et se laissa mollement retomber contre le matelas, écartant les cuisses. Il lui lançait clairement une invitation à continuer.

Mais alors que son partenaire ouvrait la petite lotion et s'en mettait sur les doigts, son ventre se tordit. Il revit la scène qui s'était déroulée trois semaines plus tôt. La douleur qu'il avait vécu ce jour-là quand ce garçon s'était enfoncé en lui d'un coup puissant. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à connaître cette douleur.

 **\- Shin-chan... Je...**

Il avait tellement honte d'appréhender de coucher avec lui alors qu'il attendait ça depuis, au final, si longtemps. Il mit un bras sur ses yeux comme pour se fermer dans son monde, où personne et surtout pas son ami ne pourraient le voir. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur de cette manière. Pas avec lui. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main lui caresser dans un geste tendre le bras qui barrait sa vue. Ses muscles se décontractèrent automatiquement et une vague de chaleur le submergea.

 **\- Tout ira bien, Kazunari.**

Sans qu'il ne puisse avoir le temps de rougir violemment sous l'appellation qu'il avait employé, il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui, très lentement. Il serra les dents sous la sensation et se força à expirer normalement. La douleur était beaucoup moins vive que ce qu'il avait imaginé et il laissa retomber son bras sur la couverture, se cambrant quand un mouvement doux de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de lui débuta. Son majeur était froid à cause du lubrifiant mais pourtant, tout son corps le brûlait vivement, et particulièrement son bas ventre.

Il commença à bouger des hanches en quête de plus de sensations et il lâcha un petit gémissement quand un doigt se rajouta au mouvement. Les doigts de son homologue semblaient le calciner de l'intérieur et son souffle irrégulier n'aidait pas à calmer le sien.

Il le voulait. En lui. Maintenant.

 **\- Shin-chan...**

C'est en gémissant son surnom habituel qu'il sentit les intrus se retirer de lui et qu'à la place, se trouva le sexe dur de l'autre à se cogner contre son entrée. Il gémit au contact et se trémoussa doucement d'impatience. Midorima se pencha sur lui et colla leurs torses à la recherche de plus de contact et passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, ce qui l'incita à fermer les yeux.

 **\- J'y vais.**

Et une fois son avertissement lâché et résonnant dans la pièce, il s'enfonça délicatement en lui et surtout, pas entièrement. Une petite douleur commença à poindre le bout de son nez et Takao agrippa avec fermeté les épaules de son désormais amant. Malgré tout, la sensation dans son corps était très différente de la dernière fois. La douleur mélangée à la chaleur de ses derniers ébats avaient bien failli l'étouffer. Là, c'était bouillant, et terriblement excitant.

Il enserra les hanches de son compagnon de ses jambes et le poussa à rentrer totalement, les faisant grogner simultanément. Midorima commença alors à se reculer petit à petit, faisant gémir l'autre adolescent d'impatience.

Il le sentit se renfoncer en lui un peu plus vite mais avec toujours autant de cette délicieuse délicatesse. Le souffle chaud du vert dans son cou, ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux, son autre main tenant sa taille, son genou frottant sensuellement contre sa cuisse... Il avait rêvé et convoité ça depuis tellement de mois.

 **\- Shin-chan, plus fort...**

 **\- Non, idiot...**

C'est alors que Takao sentit deux bras puissant l'entourer dans le dos et qui le firent se retourner, son amant en dessous de lui. La main de Midorima retourna comme par automatisme dans ses cheveux noir corbeau et l'autre se posa au creux de ses reins, entamant de petites caresses.

 **\- Je veux que ça soit l'acte sexuel le plus doux que tu connaisses. Alors ferme-la, Takao.**

Il commença à glousser tout en rougissant de l'audace du garçon qu'il dominait à présent, mais cela se transforma bien rapidement en gémissements, les coups de bassins de l'autre rentrant de plus en plus lentement et profondément en lui. Tout ce qu'il ressentait dans sa tête, son cœur, son corps... Il ne savait plus sur quel point où quel geste il devait s'attarder. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et il sentit deux trois gouttes de sueurs lui chatouiller les tempes.

Entendre les bruits de frottements humides que provoquaient le mouvement de va-et-vient ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Il se poussa alors lui même d'un coup brut sur le sexe du jeune homme, s'empalant encore plus, et lui arrachant un cri profond.

Son érection était malmenée elle aussi, compressée entre leurs deux bas-ventres. Il voulut s'occuper de ce petit problème qui n'en était pas vraiment un et abaissa sa main pour se masturber. Seulement, l'as en décida autrement puisqu'il attrapa à la volée cette main vagabonde et se mit à suçoter les doigts offerts dans sa bouche. Le bruit de salive qu'engendrait la succion ne fit qu'accroître son désir, une nouvelle fois.

Un gémissement démesuré lui échappa quand le vert, s'enfonçant toujours au début lentement en lui, finit par un mouvement de hanche encore plus langoureux que les autres par buter sur sa prostate. Il se mit à lui griffer les épaules et desserrer sa mâchoire, laissant passer toutes les plaintes la barrière de ses lèvres.

 **\- Shin-chan, encore... Plus loin...**

C'est alors que Takao supposa que le vert avait atteint sa limite de retenue et il lui mordit violemment l'épaule, le pilonnant au maximum du possible et le faisant jouir dans un grand cri désordonné. Son bas-ventre s'enflammait alors qu'il sentit un liquide s'écouler à l'intérieur de lui, l'autre adolescent gémissant longuement dans son cou. Les sensations dans son ventre se bousculaient et il se laissa basculer de l'autre côté du lit, haletant. Il retenu un gémissement quand ses fesses rencontrèrent le matelas dur et se passa une main dans ses cheveux humides.

Il venait de faire l'amour avec le garçon qu'il aimait.

Il n'en revenait pas. Tout avait été incroyable. Il lui avait semblé que son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner et que ses neurones avaient grillés. Toute sa peau le brûlait encore des touchers de son compagnon, mais il se sentait étrangement bien dans son corps. Est-ce que le vert l'avait, en quelque sorte, lavé des caresses grasses et perverses de l'inconnu avec qui il avait couché lors d'une soirée ? Apparemment oui...

 **\- Kazunari.**

En entendant son prénom, le rouge aux joues, il releva son regard vers Midorima et se mordit la lèvre devant ce magnifique spectacle. Sa mèche était en un bordel pas possible, ses yeux larmoyants et des traces rouges barraient ses épaules, comme si il était dorénavant gravé en lui qu'ils venaient de partager un ébat passionné.

 **\- On sort ensemble, maintenant.**

Il remonta ses lunettes, soudainement nerveux.

 **\- Enfin, si tu le veux... Pas que je puisse vraiment te forcer mais c'est que, aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, je t'...**

 **\- OH MON DIEU SHIN-CHAN JE T'AIME TELLEMENT ! ON VIENT DE FAIRE L'AMOUR !**

Son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il se jeta sur lui en riant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, précipitamment. Midorima plaqua sa main gauche sur son visage et le repoussa, le faisant à nouveau basculer sur le lit.

 **\- Meurs, Kazunari...**

Est-ce qu'il était véritablement crédible en disant ça, le visage entièrement rougit par la gêne ? Pas vraiment, non.

Takao s'autorisa un sourire tendre et lui caressa la main du bout des doigts.

Sa mère avait toujours raison, au bout du compte. C'était magique de faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aimait.

* * *

Tadaaaaa !

J'espère sincèrement que cela vous aura plu, moi en tout cas j'ai juste énormément aimé écrire cet OS. Enfin je crois que dès qu'il y a un lemon j'aime bien écrire des one shot.

Je suis une perverse, ça y est... :( Ce site m'a violemment arraché ma pureté ! (Enfin elle était déjà partie avant que je ne rejoigne le site aha)

Encore une fois, merci aux personnes qui me suivent et me lisent et donnez-moi vos avis que j'attends avec impatience !

 **Gros bisous à vous !**


End file.
